Mandarin Orange/Episode 2
List of Cats and Clans GORGECLAN: Leader: 'Pricklestar (Longfurred russet-colored tom with yellow eyes) '''Deputy: '''Deadfire (Hairless she-cat with light blue eyes) '''Apprentice~'Slatepaw 'Medicine Cat: '''Quickfrost (Pure white she-cat with blue eyes) '''Apprentice~'Fallowpaw '''Warriors: '''Smallflower (Small calico she-cat with yellow eyes), Scorchfang (Black tom with yellow eyes) '''Apprentice~Beechpaw ,Thistletail (Tabby tom with green eyes), Morningwhisper (Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; secretly mate to Splashpad), Hollowpelt (Dark brown tom with green eyes) Apprentice~Furzepaw, Echopad (Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Nettlefoot (Black tom with green eyes), Littleclaw (Small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes) Apprentices: '''Slatepaw (Gray tom with blue eyes), Fallowpaw (Brown she-cat with yellow eyes), Furzepaw (Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes), Beechpaw (White tom with gray chest and paws;green eyes) '''Queens: '''Poppywhisker (Brown, with blue eyes;3 kits), Shinefur (Calico, with yellow eyes;4 kits~2 litters), Owleyes (Brown, white chest, and green eyes;3 kits) '''Elders: '''Hazelfoot (Old brown she-cat with amber eyes and a limp), Timbernose (Old russet-colored tom with blue eyes and a constant sore throat) '''HIGHCLAN: Leader: '''Swiftstar (Gray tom with yellow eyes) '''Apprentice~Jaggedpaw Deputy: '''Dusktail (Ginger tom with green eyes) '''Medicine Cat: '''Marigold (Orange/yellow she-cat that used to be a rogue with a knowledge of herbs) '''Warriors: '''Flintfur (Gray tom with green eyes), Ripplepelt (Blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes) '''Apprentice~Shadepaw, Emberblaze (Black she-cat with two white paws;blue eyes), Mudfoot (Dark brown tom with green eyes) Apprentice~Pearpaw, Meadowshine (Calico she-cat with green eyes)Apprentice~Frostpaw ~~'The rest of the cats are either deceased or unimportant~~' Apprentices: '''Jaggedpaw (Gray tom with white chest), Pearpaw (White she-cat with green eyes), Shadepaw (Gray she-cat that is nearly cross-eyed; yellow eyes), Frostpaw (White tom with blue eyes) '''Queens: '''Graystorm (Light gray she-cat with blue eyes;5 kits, 2 litters) '''Elders: '''Blueeye (Old Gray she-cat with blue eyes;nearly blind) '''BREEZECLAN Leader: '''Russetstar (Deceased~Russet-colored tom with amber eyes) '''Apprentice~Otterpaw Deputy: '''Whitetuft (White furred tom with blue eyes) '''Medicine Cat: '''Flamewhisker (Red she-cat with green eyes;secretly Russetstar's mate) '''Warriors: '''Puddleshade (Brown tom with green eyes) '''Apprentice~Foxpaw, Listeningears (Dark gray she-cat with abnormally large ears), Raggedfur (Near hairless brown tom with green eyes;Puddleshade's brother) Apprentice~Tornpaw, Snaketail (Tan tom with glittering black eyes) Apprentices: '''Foxpaw (Orange she-cat with white tipped-tail;green eyes), Tornpaw (Ginger tom with torn ear;yellow eyes), Otterpaw (Sleek brown she-cat with long tail) '''SNOWCLAN Leader: '''Blizzardstar (Pure white tom with blue eyes) '''Deputy: '''Fallingsnow (White with light gray chest;blue eyes) '''Apprentice~Finchpaw Medicine Cat: '''Aspenfoot (Orange she-cat with green eyes) '''Warriors: '''Splashpad (long-furred gray tom with blue eyes;secretly mate to Morningwhisper) '''Apprentice~Pinepaw, Minttail (light gray she-cat with sparkling green eyes), Lichenpelt (Dark gray tom with green eyes;brother to Minttail) Apprentice~Larchpaw, '''Lizardfur (Blue/Gray she-cat with green eyes) '''Apprentices: '''Pinepaw (Brown tom with green eyes), Larchpaw (Brown tom with green eyes;brother to Pinepaw and a scar on his foreleg), Finchpaw (Light gray she-cat with green eyes) '''CLOUDCLAN Leader: '''Thrushstar (Light brown she-cat with green eyes) '''Deputy: '''Lionfur (Ginger she-cat with amber eyes) '''Medicine Cat: '''Copperpelt (Russet-colored she-cat with amber eyes) '''Warriors: '''Palefur (Cream colored tom with blue eyes) '''Apprentice~Honeypaw, Marshfoot (Brown tom with green eyes), Harvey (Kittypet that joined CloudClan;Dark gray with yellow eyes) Apprentice~Ashpaw, Shadowspots (Black tom with green eyes), Silverdrop (Silver furred she-cat with blue eyes) '''Apprentices: '''Honeypaw (Cream colored she-cat), Ashpaw (Gray tom) Being Prisoner Isn't So Bad (Not) The tom, whose named I soon learned was Nettlefoot, was suddenly called over by the hairless cat, Deadfire. "Who is that, Nettlefoot?" Deadfire demanded, flicking her tail at two other cats, Scorchfang and Echopad. They padded towards me and stood by my side, as guards. "A...prisoner, from the battle. She, has a strange scent, so I thought that she might know something about the other clans," Nettlefoot said, turning his head to stare at me. ''Prisoner? How did I get into this? ''I thought, and I hissed angrily at the cats next to me. "Very well, Nettlefoot. Lead her to the prison den. I need to go into battle myself, just in case. Thistletail is in charge while I'm gone," Deadfire declared, and she stalked away, heading to the battle. I was led to the prison den, and they shoved me inside, showing no mercy. Another cat slithered in, Quickfrost, I heard, and she twined brambles and nettles around my paws so I wouldn't escape, and then she left. While I was left alone, I decided to think about the "prophecy" that the russet-colored tom told me. ''What does it mean by wind blows, snow falls? It's not even close to snow-start! And, pebbles under paws...I get that part. And when the sun rises above the clouds, it will light the right path...Hmm...maybe it-- ''My thoughts were interrupted when a small calico cat, Smallflower, stalked in. "You're going to be interrogated. Be ready and tell us any information you know, or the rest of your life will be very painful," the she-cat said, and she led me out.